Hermione's Dark Days I Have a Dream
by Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS 6 Years had passed. Hermione Granger had changed, along with the whole wizarding world. When Voldemort had apparated like a coward and made more Horcruxes. He was now literally unstoppable. Harry, her best friend had been reduced to a screaming maniac...what could she do?
1. Unexpected Paths

AN/NO SUMMARY.  
SLIGHT SUGGESTIVE THEMES VERY LATER ON BUT ONLY JUST SLIGHT...: )

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AND MAKE NO £$£$£$£ FROM THIS STORY. ITS ONLY FOR FUN. I OWN NOTHING AGAIN EXCEPT ****MAYBE**** THE PLOT! J.K.R THE WRITING QUEEN OWNS ALL OF HARRY POTTER.**

Hermione's New Path

Hermione Granger had changed, along with the whole wizarding world. When Voldemort had apparated like a coward and made more Horcruxes. He was now literally unstoppable. Harry, her best friend had been reduced to a screaming maniac when the to many bad memory's had erupted inside him, he had gone mad. Ronald Weasley had changed as well, he was no longer a servant to the good cause, against Voldemort...no. He was a Death Eater. Draco Malfoy had come to the good side, well Draco Spinks as was his true family name. Narcissa and Lucius nevertheless remained.

Hermione was now the only main character standing against the dark lord but if the main person standing against the dark lord was running in a forest from snatchers. What would the other enemies of the dark lord be doing.

"We're comin' to getcha ya mudblood Granger. The Dark Lorf wants _you _out of the pictu'. We have to oblige. MORTIMANIBUS!"

The hands were emerging from the forest floor. Gripping at her. It was a new spell. Many new dark spells had been founded and the good just found there own selves using them.

Hermione snuck a look around and shot the spell. "LIGNI EVIGAILABIT!" she screamed

Suddenly all the trees turned on the snatchers. SMACK! One was dead for sure.

The remaining Snatchers shot at her one spell at the same time...

"MORTICLIPEUM!"

Hermione ran straight into the shield suddenly summoned in front of her. She had to think quickly. she would apparate but things had changed. _They _would instantly be alerted of where she was and she didn't need that. She couldn't run. She couldn't fight off ten snatchers and...she would die.

Suddenly a green light shot past her from the trees and struck a snatcher and then another and another and then a great ball of green light erupted from the tree's and all the snatchers were gone and dead. She felt herself being grabbed from behind and felt the familiar pull of apparation.

She was suddenly dropped in the middle of a meadow but once again she was grabbed and apparated away. She arrived in a marshy area in the woods. Once again she was apparated away. This time she didn't take notice of her surroundings and ran. Full pelt away from where she had been dropped. She heard a voice. A familiar one shouting out the words and knew she wouldn't have time to get away.

"STUPEFY!"

It was one strong stunner and she dropped right there and then knowing that she was doomed.

**DEATH EATER HEADQUARTERS**

****They felt it. _He _had apparated. Along with someone else. Along with someone important. They apparated straight away to the meadow but were to late. Gone. Then straight away they felt where they had gone and apparated straight into the marsh. The were there to long and the magic effects of the spell that was quickly shot on the marsh kept them stuck just where they were.

**HERMIONE (SOMEWHERE IN EGYPT)**

"Ennervate" said the clear voice of _him. _

Hermione was prepared the second she was revived. She tried to run but was grabbed by strong manly hands and kept down.

"Now, Now! We don't want you to run away Granger." Said a dull drawling voice.  
"Who are you." She asked  
"If you look down deep enough into your past you'll find out." He said mysteriously  
"Were you the one who...killed them?"  
"Yes Granger. Good analysis, you always were smart. I killed them using Avada Kedavra. They think it's old now. They don't use that spell. It's safe to say that some have even forgotten it."  
"What was that big...?" she couldn't explain it  
"You know, lumos maximus don't you well that was an Avada Kedavra Maximus."  
"Are You a death eater?"  
He went silent. She asked again.  
"You ask to many questions Granger, now eat."

A bowl suddenly appeared in front of her. She greedily ate but kept her manners, she was eating in front of somebody after all.  
"Where are we?" She asked.  
"A pyramid, in Egypt...now sleep."

She would have slept but it was to risky to do that. She started filling her time with thinking who this strange man was. He knew her and he suggested that she had known him. The fact that he knew she was smart suggested that he had gone to Hogwarts and the fact that his voice was familiar meant that she had known him..._well._

She woke up. She silently shouted at herself for letting herself go to sleep. But when she awoke she realised that she hadn't seen _his _face. He had always stood behind her...cunning which also suggested Slytherin but who did _she, _the Gryffindor know in Slytherin. She was Twenty Three...surely she hadn't forgotten who was in Slytherin house that she knew well. She could say nobody really...she had only known girls, except for...Her thoughts were interrupted by _him. _

__"D'you know who I am yet?"  
She shook her head. And then she saw him walk in front of her.  
"Stand up Granger."

She did as she was told and was surprised why she hadn't stood up at all when she could have just looked behind her. It was like some...magic held her in place. When she came to think of it she noticed that she needed privacy and to go to the toilet. But she held it in.

His face was covered in a magical mask. Not like the Death Eater's masks but alike.

"I would like to duel you, Granger. I never got the chance in that god forsaken dueling club."  
He didn't see the flash of knowing on her face. Which meant that she already knew he had gone to Hogwarts.  
"Why?"  
"I just explained and anyways I'd like to duel you."

"CAECAE LUMEN!" She shouted taking advantage of his distraction. He had a shield up in just second's. And quickly shot a stunner towards her. She had put up a _Speculi Clipeum _around her. And the stunner shot straight back at him. He quickly dodged and shot a Reducto at her and she quickly absorbed the spell in a Protego. He was getting frustrated. She was good. "Serpensortia!" he shouted. The snake came shooting out at her. She shot a particualrily _grey _spell at the snake  
"INTERIUSFORAS!" The snake suddenly seemed to change inside out...its own body coming from it's mouth. She took the moment while the man stared in shock and disgust to disarm him and shoot a soft stunner making him fall to the ground but remain conscious. She ran up to him and placed her right foot strongly upon his chest and pushed down.

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" She cast at the mask and was sorely surprised at the face she saw...

**AN/Did you like it. Please review and tell me. Who do you thin **_**he **_**is. R&R RANDR **

**SPELLS I HAD INSIDE:**

**MORTIMANIBUS: DEATH HANDS; CAUSES HANDS TO ERUPT FROM THE GROUND AND GRIP THE ENEMY; CONSIDERED A DARK SPELL BECAUSE OF DISRUPTING NATURE. I MADE THIS SPELL.**

**LIGNI EVIGAILABIT: TREES AWAKEN; CAUSES THE CLOSES TREES TO ATTACK THE ENEMY. CONSIDERED A DARK SPELL BECAUSE OF DISRUPTING NATURE. I MADE THIS SPELL.**

**MORTICLIPEUM: DEATH SHIELD; MAKES A SHIELD THAT CANNOT BE TAKEN DOWN; CONSIDERED A DARK SPELL BECAUSE OF USING THE SOULS OF PEOPLE YOU HAVE KILLED. I MADE THIS SPELL**

**STUPEFY: STUNNER; STUNS YOUR OPPONENT. CONSIDERED A NORMAL SPELL. J. OWNS THIS SPELL**

**ENNERVATE: REVIVER; REVIVES A STUNNED OR UNCONSCIOUS PERSON. J. OWNS THIS SPELL.**

**CAECAE LUMEN: BLINDING LIGHT; BLINDS THE OPPONENT TEMPORARILY. CONSIDERED A NORMAL SPELL. I MADE THIS SPELL**

**SPECULI CLIPEUM: MIRROR SHIELD; REFLECTS THE SPELL SHOT AT YOU WORKS ON ALL SPELLS BUT THE UNFORGIVABLES. CONSIDERED A NORMAL SPELL. I MADE THIS SPELL**

**SERPENSORTIA: SNAKE SUMMON; SUMMONS A SNAKE FROM YOUR WAND. CONSIDERED A GREY SPELL FOR THE VERY HIGH POTENTIAL DANGER. J. OWNS THIS SPELL.**

**INTERIUSFORAS: INSIDE OUT; TURNS THE TARGET INSIDE OUT. CONSIDERED A GREY SPELL AS IT HAS A HIGH POTENTIAL DANGER. I MADE THIS SPELL.**

**FINITE INCANTATEM: FINISH SPELL; ENDS ALL CURRENT SPELLS BUT UNFORGIVABLES. CONSIDERED A LIGHT SPELL BECAUSE OF ITS DEFENSIVE FACTOR. J. OWNS THIS SPELL.**

**AN/I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. CONTINUE READING.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. One Unexpected Boy

AN/ HI IT'S ME AGAIN. FIRSTLY COZ I'M NOT GETTING MANY REVIEWS AT ALL I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THE IF YOU WANT A THIRD CHAPTER I'LL NEED TO GET THREE REVIEWS SO 3 REVIEWS=NEW CHAPTER EVEN IF THE REVIEWS ARE ONLY "GOOD" OR "BAD".

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AND MAKE NO £$£$£$£ FROM THIS STORY. ITS ONLY FOR FUN. I OWN NOTHING AGAIN EXCEPT ****MAYBE**** THE PLOT AND THE OC'S! J.K.R THE WRITING QUEEN OWNS ALL OF HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

One Unexpected Boy

Draco Malfoy...of all boys in the world it could have been...it was Draco Malfoy...her childhood nemesis. She knew he had changed, She knew that he worked for the light now but the true horror of what he had done to her two years ago came back and...

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

**__**_There she was at her knees. Draco Malfoy stood above her like a lion over his food...pain wasn't enough to describe it...it was like fire burning throught her blood and the fire burned...oh it burnd so bad. When he let the spell fall she had felt nothing, it was as if the pain of the curse had remained. She felt as if she had been there for hours. Then a slicing curse. Her shoulder felt the pain but she didn't register it. It was like all of her veins transferring the pain were to busy fighting of the cruciatas. The only proof that she should have screamed was the excessive amount of blood flowing freely from her shoulder. There was no way out of this. She would have to fight. She would have to overcome the pain and, fight she did. The second she saw Ron though...she was out of there. Apparation pained her but she was gone and from that day she feared Draco Malfoy..._

*******_END FLASHBACK*_**

**__**...that's why she ran, down the tunnel ahead of her. That's why she ran even though she had the power to take him...to kill him. But something about those Grey Blue eyes seemed different and she wouldn't kill him. But that didn't stop her fear and she ran.

**DRACO'S POV**

****She had her foot across my chest but as soon as she saw his face...a strike of realization crossed her face and she ran. I set chase after her. She wasn't getting away...I'd go mad without anybody with me...I would go crazy. I held my wand tight. and quickly tried to stop her with a stunner but my aim was off target and it missed...and then she rounded the corner...no...no...please not that corner. He slowed down but made his decison, if he was to die or go crazy in a pyramid...he would rather die.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

****I felt before I saw the stunner shoot past me. I wasn't going to stop and be brave and noble and have a fight...no way...never, I would be a coward and run. Apparation was useless. Fighting was also useless. I turned the corner and heard his steps slow down and then set chase even faster. And when I finally looked up and not have my eyes on the floor...I saw it...

**VOLDEMORTS HOME (SOMEWHERE IN ROMANIA)**

****"You have failed me Servanmort," Whispered Voldemort

His voice was different than others...when his voice was low...you were done for...a loud voice meant unknown.

"Please, Me lord. I am truly s-so-sorry...it's just Spinks..."  
He was interrupted by the hissing voice of Voldemort.  
"You...DARE...speak that foul name within MY house. You filthy foul Mudblood! AVADA KEDAVRA! Nagini, youre dinner."  
Nagini had always remained a Horcrux. She was always his, since his childhood she was his friend. He had a story and it just wasn't let out. There was a secret behind the horror.

"TAETFER!"

His servant entered the room from eavesdropping.

"Bring. The. Entertainment."

His servant bowed and left the room walking straight down to the dungeons and grabbing the most foul one he could.

**BACK IN THE PYRAMID**

****Hermione felt the gaze drop on her. She saw the creature...lick it's lips? And suddenley it was infront of her and it grabbed her. It was about to devour her when...Malfoy jumped on the creatue he tackled it down and was pushed to fly backwards. Into the wall of the large chamber. Hermione was shocked when she found herself moving forward and lifting her wand out

"TACETIACULIS!" She Screamed. The transparent light shot from her wand and struck the creature on it's head. It let out one hell of a scream and its eyes seemed to burn in flames and it shot straight at her. Draco Malfoy grabbed her wrist and twisted.

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" he shouted out at her. She ran just as he said. She wouldn't stop and he was right beside her running in those long strides compared to her petite steps. She quickly cast a _light feet _spell on her feet and Draco's and they found themselves soaring ahead. The Death Eater's were right behind them now. They had just apparated in and were now shooting all kinds of spells at them. Draco quickly slid his wand out of its holster and charged an Avada Kedavra Maxima straight atthe big blob of Death Eaters, but it was cast aside as if by a shield. No Death Eater was that strong, but...he was.

"YOU CAN RUN YOU CAN HIDE BUT YOU CAN NEVER WIN!" Taunted the Dark Lord.

Draco's face was now of true horror. A sweat broke upon his scarred skin. And the fear in his grey eyes. Oh the fear was terrible. His once blank facade was now gone, he was horrified.

"EXPELLIARMUS. STUPEFY. REDUCTO. BOMBARDA.!" The shield was now massive. Anything that struck it was absorbed.

Hermione with her all to great brain was struck with an idea.

She turned and screamed out as loud as she could while thinking of the first time she had met _Harry _she completley refused Ron being in the memory.

"EXPECTO PATRONUUUUUUUM!" She screamed and the otter burst forth from her wand and went straight for the darkness on its way and flew right through the shield and right through Voldemort. He dropped onto hands and knees and the otter vanished. He screamed into the deadly night air...the scream was most horrible. And Draco took the chance, he grabbed Hermiones hands and apparated. They fell from the air into a young drifting and new stream.

Hermione screamed at recieving the cold freezing pain from the stream.

He dragged her out of the freezing water and into a camp that seemed to already be there. He dragged her in and put her next to the fire. She was warm and she scolded herself for letting herself do it but she fell asleep.

_The snakelike face of Voldemort stared down at her...laughing...laughing and their just next to him was none other than the great Harry Potter. Screaming and grabbing his scar. 'WHAT! I HAD HIM IN A SAFE PLACE...NOOO!_

__She woke up screaming and saw that Draco suddenley tensed as she woke up.

"What the hell was that...that...that thing." she screamed at him

"The mummy of the pyramid." He said without his drawl.

" What!"  
"Oh, come on...you must know that myth."  
"That's not real though."  
"It is. "  
"Teach me the patronus charm."  
"Why."  
"It's intriguing."  
"Think of a memory."  
"Already done. Well that's easy."  
"Not just any memory a good one, a very happy one."  
"Oh, Thats a hard block in my route."

But he thought, he thought back to the day when Pansy had finally left him and he had been ecstatically proud to be free.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he shouted out loud but all that came was a silver spark but it was a start that somewhere in him was pure and that's all Hermione needed to know at the moment.

**AN/REVIEW PLZ. SORRY 'BOUT THIS BUT I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE A LIST OF SPELLS TODAY AS I REALLY AM LAZY TODAY AND HUNGRY BUT REMEMBER EACH THREE REVIEWS FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE MAKES A NEW CHAPTER. DO YOU WANT A NEW CHAPTER?**

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT!**


End file.
